


Orifices

by friendlyneighborhoodfairy



Series: FNF's Nonbinary Month fics 2019 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, M/M, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy
Summary: {Nonbinary Month 2019 #4.} Orga gets an idea to fuck as many of his boyfriend's orifices as possible simultaneously. Rufus is on board...he just needs something else first.





	Orifices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreaming_of_Fairys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/gifts).

> Trans man + orfus (Orga/Rufus).
> 
> This started ages ago from a comment DreamingofFairys made about "orfus" and "orifice." The joke was just too good. (:^u^:)

"Orifice," Orga said, reading over Rufus's shoulder. "That's a fun word. Orifice. _Orifices._"

"Hush," Rufus chortled. "Keep your voice down."

"Even grumpy librarians would laugh at that word. Orifice."

"All I can think about when you say that is…sexy time," Rufus grumbled, flushing but keeping his eyes studiously on his book.

He could feel Orga's smile without looking up.

"Now there's an _orifice_ thought."

"Read your own book," Rufus tried, sinking lower in his seat. His boyfriend could always come up with ways to embarrass him fully in public. It was Orga's superpower.

Silence fell for a little while, and Rufus thought he'd escaped.

"Ever wanted to try all of them?" Orga asked.

"All of what?"

"Your orifices."

Rufus's eyes shot up.

"Are you still talking about sex?"

Orga grinned. Rufus knew that look.

"No," Rufus said hastily. Orga's face fell.

"Really?"

Rufus fidgeted. "No, I never thought about it. I might do it though."

Orga beamed. His hand was on Rufus's thigh, sliding up.

"Right _now?_" Rufus yelped, his boyfriend's fingers getting awfully close to sensitive areas.

"Well, not necessarily in the library," Orga said. After a pause when Rufus had almost found his spot on the page again, Orga said, "Think how much fun that could be. I have ten fingers after all."

Rufus slammed his book shut. "We are going home."

It sounded final. With Rufus, it was often hard to tell his feelings, because he didn't show them on his face; but if Orga thought that was the end of orifice-related things, he was happily wrong. Rufus was his normal austere self while checking out his books and on the bus. But entering their flat, Rufus dropped his books and leaned against the sofa back with a coy look.

"Which orifices, Orga?" he asked.

Orga wet his mouth. "What?"

"Where," he leaned within kissing distance, "did you want to put your ten fingers to use?"

"I, well, anywhere," Orga stammered, managing to resist the urge to make out with Rufus right away. Godsdammit, Rufus couldn't be the only tempter.

Orga could play coy too.

"I have nice hands. So my boyfriend has told me." Smiling, he ran a finger down Rufus's cheek. "Where do _you _want them?"

Rufus made a noise somewhere between a snort and embarrassment.

"I want your hands lots of places," Rufus grinned. "But, ah…"

"Mm?"

"Could you…do you w-want a hug first?"

Orga stared at him in confusion. "I guess?"

Rufus's face turned from sultry to vulnerable for just a second as he wrapped his arms around Orga. Holding him, Orga inhaled and felt the minutes pass peacefully, Rufus seeming to grow warmer and more pliable.

"Is this nice?" Orga asked.

Rufus nodded without speaking.

"Yeah," Orga smiled. "It is for me, too."

It could be very hard to read Rufus. Orga had to pay attention to the seemingly insignificant requests.

"Has it been a long day?" he asked.

"Mm." Rufus's face pressed into his shoulder. "Nothing particular, just… I want your fingers, Orga."

"You really do? Because I can do a lot of other things with them, like bake the last of the cookie dough you have in the fridge, or rub your back, or…"

"No," Rufus murmured, rubbing his body lengthwise against Orga. "I want something else. I want to know I'm enough for you."

Orga groaned unconsciously. Slipping his fingers into Rufus's hair, he tugged on the ponytail in gentle playfulness before grabbing Rufus's ass and pulling him tight to his body.

Rufus was always enough.

When Rufus tipped his head back, Orga met him in a hard, very eager kiss.

* * *

Orga did get to play with more than one orificeat once. Rufus seemed more than happy to let him get to as many as possible.

They'd started slow; it wasn't the first time Rufus had asked if he were enough, and Orga liked to show him with a leisurely adventure across his body. Undressing him bit by bit and touching each new thing with focus and attention, delicately and then with more pressure. Lying on the bed together and getting to touch Rufus like this—it was one of Orga's favorite things about Rufus's body. The whole of him. The way he reacted to each touch.

Rufus was wound tight by the time Orga got all Rufus's clothes off. He always was. Leaving sweet kisses along Rufus's collarbone, Orga slid several fingers over Rufus's lips, into Rufus's mouth as he panted and looked over at Orga with _wanting._

Orga liked being wanted for what he could do.

Two of those slick fingers were soon between Rufus's legs pushing inside him. So warm; not so wet since going on T, but Orga infinitely preferred the confident, happy Rufus of today to the tense, miserable Rufus he'd known in high school. The Rufus for whom sex had been a chore—which had made it much less enjoyable for Orga, and almost had them break up, until they decided to both of their reliefs to date without sex.

When sex eventually reentered the relationship, years had passed and things had changed. They were different people, and Orga thought they loved each other better for the years without it.

Gradual thrusting, not intense, and delicate kisses across Rufus's body had him writhing after a while, insisting on more, while Orga smiled and watched his beautiful expressions.

When Rufus seemed about ready to murder him, he moved to the next stage of the delicious plot he'd been brewing.

He eased into the other orifice with his pinkie. Rufus arched so suddenly Orga almost pulled out, but Rufus hissed through clenched teeth, "Orgaaaa...more..."

Rufus was whimpering now, face screwed up, and Orga raked his other fingers over Rufus's ribs.

That got a bitten-off cry.

Shifting to be slightly on top of Rufus, Orga kept his rhythm—faster now, and ducked his head to give Rufus a wet, open-mouthed kiss that went on and on and on, Rufus's mounting pleasure panted into Orga's mouth with little moans of _c'mon_ and _please._

With his thumb, Orga began to rub across his clit with every insertion.

Another stifled cry. Rufus's mouth was open, his stomach tense and gloriously outlined as the pleasure curled through him.

Orga drew his fingers up sensual lines of Rufus's body and into Rufus's mouth.

"Now I'm in all three," he murmured in Rufus's ear. "Come for me like this. While I'm fucking your mouth, and your cunt, and your backdoor."

Rufus whimpered.

"That's how full you make me feel," Orga continued. "How much I'm filling your body right now."

"Hnnn…nnng!"

Rufus came in a quivering mess, cunt squeezing sporadically around Orga's fingers, whole body shaking.

Eventually Orga pulled out and Rufus sank into the bed, looking exhausted and sated.

"Wow," Rufus whispered, tipping Orga's chin up with a finger so they could see each other. "So that's how much you want me, huh?"

"Even more than that," Orga said. "Want me to show you some of the other ways you're enough for me?"

Rufus let out a light laugh. "I think I'm a little…overwhelmed at the moment. If you touch me, I might just jump out of my skin."

They shared a smile before Rufus turned onto his side and kissed Orga. It was a slow, sensual kiss, despite the buildup of energy Orga could feel in Rufus's shivering muscles. Like Rufus was drawing him out, investing in Orga's body.

Orga still had his shirt and boxers on. Rufus's hand on his thigh moved up and down; slipping under the fabric, briefly, dragging his nails lightly up Orga's skin. Orga broke at last, letting out a shuddering breath.

"May I?" Rufus asked, bringing his other hand to the buttons of Orga's shirt.

"I…n-not today," Orga stammered. "I'm sorry. But…"

"But down here, maybe?" Rufus guessed, tucking his fingers into the waist of Orga's boxers.

"Hahhh…yeah…"

Rufus did as Orga had done to him, pulling the garment off slowly, feasting on the view of him, touching gently over every bit of skin except where Orga wanted him to.

Except…this was what he wanted. Down there didn't feel fully comfortable today. He was horny after doing everything to Rufus, but…but there was something else there too.

When Rufus's hand glided between his legs, Orga grabbed his wrist.

"Can you…" He ducked his face in embarrassment. "Do you wanna use your mouth?"

Chancing a look up, Orga saw a slow smile stretch across Rufus's face.

"Oh, darling," he said, raising a flirty eyebrow, "I was waiting for you to ask."

Orga let out a breath. "Thank you. I just…want fast. You got me really turned on."

Orga had discovered very early in their relationship that Rufus's mouth was magic. He could do things with his lips and tongue that got Orga off faster than anything else—hell, even his own hand.

Today, he didn't want to remember. He didn't want to think. He just wanted freedom to soar through his body.

Crawling down him with possessive eyes and sharp kisses, Rufus descended between his thighs without preamble and began to suck on exactly the spot where Orga's wanting pooled.

Orga was crying out in no time at all, and he didn't bother trying to stay quiet. The neighbors had complained before and all it did was turn him on: the idea that others knew what they were doing exactly when they were doing it…

He hated his cunt being touched, and Rufus knew that, but a gentle fingertip brushed lightly over his asshole, making him clench his legs. Rufus made a sound of protest against the pressure around his head, but he didn't let up sucking Orga's clit for an instant.

Cunt tensing, Orga coiled in on himself and released.

He rode it out in Rufus's mouth, thrusting his hips up against those lips until his clit was too sensitive for any more contact.

Rufus slid up the bed beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Mm, smell like sex," Orga grumbled.

When Rufus tried to pull away, Orga grabbed his face and pulled him into a heated kiss, all tongues and teeth and roving.

"I didn't say I disliked it," Orga admonished.

They smiled at each other.

"I…wanna sleep now," Rufus said, snuggling into the mounds of comforter—until Orga shifted and managed to get it on top of them.

"Naptime," he rumbled.

Rufus sighed happily and curled up against him, face-to-face.

As Orga's eyes closed, Rufus murmured, "I like you."

Orga grinned, the final vestiges of joy dancing through him.

"I like you, too, Rufus." He coughed. "And your orifices."

Rufus gave him a half-hearted kick to the shin, then kissed his nose.

"You can do more things to them later," he yawned.

They fell asleep against each other.


End file.
